


I promise you

by TeaHouseMoon



Series: On the phone series [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Declaration of Love, M/M, Texting, bratty!Elio, jealous!Elio, patient Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: On the phone series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629706
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	I promise you

No

No?

No, I won’t come to yours tonight. I won’t even talk to you. 

Okay, but why?

Why Oliver??

Because you cheated on me that’s why!!!

I didn’t cheat on you!

Sure as if you would admit it 

I would admit it. You know that. 

Ah ok so you’re saying you would cheat!

No! I’m saying if I made a mistake I wouldn’t hide it from you!

Baby?

No don’t baby me 

You think you do that and I’ll fall at your feet like some stupid rom com chick

I can’t believe you just said that. 

Yeah I just said that 

Ive fallen at your feet way too many times already

And what a view that is... 

OLIVER !!!! 

I’m not kidding here 

Ok, ok. 

I’ve been stupid one too many times

At least tell me what I’ve done. 

What you’ve done???????

“I’m so glad we’ve met” wa wa waaaa 

Her words not mine 

In a text 

To YOU

Right in front of ME 

She didn’t know you were with me. 

Aaaand you’re making it worse 

No, what I mean is, she doesn’t know I’m taken. 

Oh, poor her, I feel for her 

I hope you at least know this or ???

Elio, I didn’t say anything to her. She’s a colleague. She tried her luck, with a text. Nothing happened. 

Ok well maybe nothing will happen between me and Guido too 

Don’t say that. You know that’s different. 

How? Just because you’re mr Jealous and you won’t even let me talk to him on my own at school. 

It’s not because of that and you know it. 

I mean yes, if course I’m jealous of a guy who wants to get in your pants. But it’s also because he’s a creep who thinks he can hit on a much younger student just because he’s a substitute teacher. 

And you said you didn’t want to talk to him, anyway. 

Of course I don’t! 

Ok, then all good. 

You don’t get to decide what’s good. We’re not good. 

What do I have to do to convince you that nothing happened between me and Carlotta? 

Convince me???? You need to convince me ???? 

Elio. Calm down. 

Nothing happened. Because nothing would ever happen between me and anyone who isn’t you. 

Any other person could try how many times they want, but I want you. I have you. I only see you. Only you. 

You are everything I want. Everything I wanted before I even met you. And now that I have you I would never let you go. 

All I want is to see your eyes, kiss your mouth, smell the scent of your body, have you naked in my arms as often as possible and for as long as possible. 

When I am not making love to you, I am dreaming of it. 

I never want to let you go, not even when you have to go to school, or when you have to be home, never, I would keep you with me all the time. 

I love you more than my own life. 

Elio?

You’ve hurt me before. 

You’ve left me before. 

I know. 

But I didn’t want to, and I wish I hadn’t done it.

And I will be sorry for it for the rest of my life. 

I promise you. 

I love you too. More than my own life. 

Yeah?

Yeah. 

And I’m jealous. I can’t help it. Because you’re mine. 

I will always be yours. 

Promise me. 

I promise you. 

Forever. 

Forever. 

Ok. Ok, fine. I’ll come to yours tonight. 

Can’t wait.  ❤️


End file.
